Mending the broken shards of our hearts
by readinglikeastar
Summary: 'Can the girl who's heart was broken by him fix his?   Or will they both stay broken forever?  Is it okay to give someone another chance?  Even if your heart is a like mirror,   reflecting the same hate that was shown to you'
1. Chapter 1

Set a year after heaven sent.

I had just moved into a new state and a new high school, my parents have moved me before- many times- but I wanted this time to be different I wanted to be accepted.

Last time I got to my new school and found that everyone hated me, just because I wore a black tee .  
>The school system is so fragile it's stupid, you say one word out of line or even wear the wrong scarf then you are shunned for the rest of your days.<p>

I would be lying to you if I said that my family was rich but we make do. My dad has just opened a store in the main high street, which is amazing compared to 2 years ago when we were hungry on Christmas. I hope I'm not the outsider 'new' girl again.

"Cathy, get your butt down here now!" screamed my sister Lydia. An annoying brat who just so happens my supposed twin.  
>We are nothing alike I am a skinny pale bland person and she is a moron with a curvy figure and looks like an orange.<br>I not surprised that people always are friends with her and not me, I don't really speak much, I if can get away with it.

" Caaathyy dad wants to talk to us before our day at our new school" I plod down our creaky stairs, oh crap it's our first day , great this is going to be fun. Not.

"Right girls I want you to be good, Cat make friends Lydia don't be mean to Cat. And have a fab day."

Like that's gonna ever happen. Lydia bolts out the door in her red heels while I shuffle along in my pumps. I wonder who they will pick me or bubble brain.

"What's the school called again dad?"

"Errr.. It's a catholic one you have to ask your ma for all the details" then Lydia completely butted in and said "Omg, but that's like nun's and stuff." I sat there in silence scowling at the window and any unlucky passers by. I don't like nuns or priest they are too happy clappy and religion this and controlling that and if you aren't good then you'll go to hell.

I gasped when I saw the school it looked like a museum. Not in a good way either, I had to keep reminding myself I wasn't in a period drama that this was a school.

I reluctantly got out of the car with my sister and looked at the people around me. Would they hate me like so many others before?

"Er what now ?" I asked stupidly, and Lydia looked at my wickedly and replied

"I pick my next boyfriends" I glared at her and ignored her. In the past she has had a reputation to being the 'bicycle' of the class even though she is still as pure as the snow. Well she can't be that stupid can she?

I saw a few people who looked friendly and one of them even came up to us, but then went off with Lydia and started comparing brands and shoes and by that time Lydia had blurted out her whole life history and only saying that she was a cheerleader a million times. A whistle went off and the girl Kelly pulled Lydia over into a line. I didn't want to look like a puppet following my sister, so I just stood still and waited.

The girl then came back and dragged me and hissed in her high pitched voice  
>"What are you retarded or something?, come on"<br>While my sis watched with a smirk. I looked around at my peers hoping that no one was watching only a albino girl with a  
>boy next to her. Her other friend was facing the other way. I smiled she smiled back but then turned away to talk to her friends.<p>

A few boys came over to talk to Lydia and Kelly so I moved away, some of them were hot and some geeky. Not that I can talk.

And then the world stopped. I saw him, with his tanned skin- my heart beat got faster-, a tight white polo showing off his muscular arms -my palms went sweaty- and most of all his bright blue eyes.

And then I hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up at Father D, I guess he was waiting for me to answer his question .  
>"Um…I dunno why I hit Paul Slater" I muttered. Today was not going well for me I mean it's only lunch and I've hit someone, been sent to the priest and lied to him.<br>"Cathy." he said "do you and Paul have a.. history?"  
>I went a bright crimson and said a little to quickly<br>"No!".  
>"Ah.. That shouldn't be a problem, I guess things will work out by them selves, hmmm I wonder.." he murmured to himself. I started to worry if he had forgotten I was there.<br>"Father D…?" I quickly said ,this was getting ridiculous .  
>"Yes, yes go onto your next lesson all has been forgiven in the eyes of the lord."<br>I wonder if he's always like this, high on something or it was a first day of school sort of thing.  
>I didn't wait around to find out.<p>

When I finally found my English class, I dropped my bag off and sat in the only available sit right in the front and by my self. Great now people can stare at me without me knowing. What was I thinking , well I guess I wasn't. Okay so what was this mad teacher talking about?

"Hello everyone as you should know this is the highest set for English, most of you did amazingly well last year." She paused maybe to let what she said sink in or something.

"…And father D and I have decided to do a play" Most of the class groan, while others like I think her names CeeCee stood up and demanded the teacher to read her rights and this wasn't fair. Oh but it gets better guess what play we are doing.

"Romeo and Juliet… is a classic example of unfair parents forcing people against their will, which you know a lot about don't you

we shouldn't have to do this !" CeeCee carried on.

"Right girls, have any of you got drama experience?" the teacher cut in, CeeCee sat down in a huff.

Lydia put up her hand perfectly manicured hand and announced

"I don't but my dear sister Cathy has, she did this last year. Didn't you Cat ?" I felt my face flare up again.

But before I could protest like the others in my class, she moved on to the boys.

"And for Romeo Paul." It hit me like a bullet, sinking deep within my chess. Not him anyone but him.

At least both Kelly and Lydia's smiles were off there faces and Kelly whimpering to our teacher that she once had been in the nativity and Lydia claiming that she was a star singer.

I felt everyone look at me I just wanted to disappear, suddenly I could feel like a strange cool breeze go past my arms. I sat their for the next hour watching the clock slowly tick by, pretending to listen to our teacher while wondering what was going to happen.

As soon as the bell went at the end of the day I collected my things and bolted out the door and home as quickly as I could. I didn't bother to wait for my sister, she was properly being chat up by Paul right this second. When I got home I rushed up stairs and locked myself in the bathroom. I sat in the hot water trying to let all my worries melt away. But I was numb inside I guess my body hadn't realised what had happened. I was going to have to talk about how much I loved Paul Slater and he would have to look into my eyes and declare his love for me as well. God forbid us even kiss. What was he doing here anyway? I though that he would be in a smart arse one. What did he think about it? Did he care all did all he think about was how much jealous Lydia and Kelly were going to be about it. I closed my eyes and finally I felt a hot tear roll down onto my cheek, I began to shake. Slowly I got out of the bath and looked at the mirror my brown hair was even more frizzy than usual . I went into my room, it still had boxes to unpack. On my bed was my phone. There was a message from a unknown number. What the hell my day can't get any worse as it is.

**It read**

**Hi Cat,**

**Can't wait to do this play, what about rehearsing after school tomorrow?**

**I'll meet you at the front of the school, bring a bikini :D**

**Paul.**


End file.
